


Where the Air is Clear

by Rebel_Author_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hunter!Reader, Vampire death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Author_Chick/pseuds/Rebel_Author_Chick
Summary: Author’s Note: This is for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing’s SPN Movie Night Challenge on Tumblr. Please don’t kill me if there are some inconsistency’s, I’m only on season 6.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Movie Prompt: Saving Mr. Banks  
> Word Count: 1480
> 
> Comments always welcome!

The motel room door slammed shut behind Sam before you could even take off your jacket. “How stupid can you get!” Sam yelled at you from his spot in front of the door. “How could you be so reckless!”

“What the hell are you talking about! I did what any hunter would do, how was I being reckless when you would have done the same thing?” You yelled back, in no mood for this bullshit. It wasn’t like you meant to get ambushed by that vampire, and you definitely didn’t ask for Sam’s help. 

You, Dean, and Sam were hunting what you thought to be a small nest of vamps living in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. Once you entered however, you found that instead of the half dozen you were expecting, there were at least 30 vampires inside the warehouse. So, it was no surprise when you got separated from the boys and was surrounded by five of the monsters. You had managed to take down four of them when the fifth managed to knock your weapon out of your hands and push you to the ground before you could do anything. That’s when Sam found you, pinned to the ground, weaponless, and just barley holding back an angry, snarling vampire from biting you neck, before kicking the guy off you and chopping it’s head off.

You were just happy the thing was dead and was about to thank Sam but stopped short when you saw the look on his face. While Dean gave you a quick once over to see if you had any major injuries, Sam had turned around and got in the Impala, slamming the door as he got in. The ride back to the motel had been completely and silent, no one daring to speak while Sam shot glares at you through the corner of his eyes. 

“It doesn’t matter what I’d do, you shouldn’t of run off those vampires by yourself!” Sam yelled back. “You could have died! If I hadn’t found you when I did—“

“But you did!” You cut him off, “Sam, you are not my brother and you are not my father! So, you do not get to tell me what I can do when hunting!”

Sam was about to say something but Dean cut him off before he could utter a word. “Enough! It doesn’t matter what happened. It’s over, we’re done, get over it.” Dean gave you both a bobby glare before turning towards the door. “I’m going to get a drink. Try not to kill each other while I’m gone.”

Dean slammed the door shut behind him and the room was left in complete silence. With a huff, you kicked your shoes off and laid down on one of the two beds, facing away from Sam. You could hear him shuffling around in the background before finally settling on the bed adjacent to yours. A few minutes later you hear the TV turn on and the sounds of some commercial flooded your ears. 

Sam mumbled something just loud enough for you to know he spoke but not enough to know what he said. “What?” You asked harshly, “Going to call me stupid again?” 

“I said, I’m sorry.” The commercial ended and you could hear the movie, Saving Mr. Banks, come on. Sam and Dean both knew how much of a Disney geek you were. Usually after a hunt you would put on some sort of Disney movie on the motel TV, much to the annoyance of Dean who would poke fun at you but, when he stayed to watch them, enjoyed them almost as much as you.

Mary Poppins had always been a favorite of yours, ever since you were a child. Just like the Winchester’s, you had often been left alone in seedy motels while your father went out hunting, but unlike the Winchester’s, you only had yourself and Disney movies to keep you company. Mary Poppins had fast become one of the most watched while your father was out and as you grew up it became a tradition and since Saving Mr. Banks is the story of how Mary Poppins came to the big screen, it quickly became one of your favorites.

“I shouldn’t have lost my temper, I was just—” Sam paused and you rolled over to face him. Out of the corner of your eye you could see the beginning of the Let’s Go Fly a Kite scene of the movie. Sam let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, “I was worried. When I saw you lying on the floor with that vamp attacking you, I lost it.”

“Sam, I get that you were worried, don’t you think that I get worried every time you two leave me alone at a motel because you think it’s “too dangerous” for me to come with you? You treat me like I’m some fragile peace of glass that could break with a glance. I’ve been hunting for just as long as you guys but you always seem to forget that. I accept your apology but it doesn’t make it right for you to question my skills the moment I slip up.” 

“You’re right, you’re completely right, I know you can handle yourself (Y/N), but if anything were to happen to you… If that vampire would have killed you before I found you… I could never forgive myself.” 

Sam looked at you with his signature puppy dog eyes and you let out a sigh. “Hey, it doesn’t matter now, I’m safe, your safe, and we killed the vamps.” You sat up and grabbed him hands, “Obviously, we all could use a break.” You stood up and started swaying to the music coming from the TV, hands pulling Sam’s gently.

“(Y/N), no, I—”

“Oh, come on! I know you want to” You could see Sam’s foot slowly start to tap against the floor to the music and gave him a smile. 

“Fine, all right.” Sam let you pull him up and started to sway with you, moving his right hand down to your waist as he spun and twirled the two of you around the room to the rhythm of the music. You couldn’t help but let out a few giggles as Sam spun you in his arms. Neither of you could remember the last time you had felt like this, like nothing mattered. No apocalypse, no angel’s or demon’s trying to tear the world apart. Just you and Sam, soaring on air, not a care in the world. 

As the music stopped and the movie continued you and Sam collapsed onto one of the beds, laughing, Sam hovering above you using his arms to avoid crushing you. It took a while for the two of you to stop laughing, but once you did you stayed in a comfortable silence. 

You could feel Sam’s breath against your face, only inches apart. Your eyes flickered to his lips then back to his eyes only to find Sam staring at your lips. Slowly, Sam lowered himself onto you, so as not to crush you and placed a kiss on your lips. The kiss was slow and it didn’t take long for you to kiss him back. Your hands slid their way up Sam’s body and onto his neck, he let out a low moan as you gently tugged on a strand of his hair. 

The kiss became heated as he moved his hand moved to the hem of your shirt, brushing the sliver of skin just above your jeans. You let out a moan and tug on another strand of Sam’s hair as he trails his hand under your shirt toward your breasts. Sam started to trail a line of kisses from your lips to your neck, resting at your sweet spot and sucking on it. You slide one of your hands down Sam’s torso and tug on his shirt before sliding your hand underneath it. 

“I told you not to kill each other, not to swallow each other!”

You and Sam jumped apart and looked toward the door to find Dean standing there with his head in his hands. You quickly sat up and glanced at Sam, “Dean, y-your back, we—“

“I can see what you’re doing. How the hell did you go from ripping each other’s throats out to— you know what, I don’t wanna know.” He shakes his head and walks into the room while you and Sam get up from the bed and straighten your clothes. Dean looked back at you again, “And on my bed!” 

You both mumble a weak sorry and Dean just rolls his eyes. “Next time, get your own room.”

You share a glance with Sam, you both smile and make a silent agreement that next time, there will be no interruptions.


End file.
